This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to battery connector structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Electronic devices such as portable computers are powered by batteries. Some electronic devices use permanently attached batteries. This type of arrangement is satisfactory for devices where the additional cost, size, and complexity associated with a removable battery is not warranted. In other electronic devices, however, removable batteries are used.
In devices such as portable computers with removable batteries, a satisfactory battery connector arrangement is required. Battery connector arrangements allow spare batteries to be used when a battery becomes depleted.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved battery connector structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.